Secretos
by Ame Winner
Summary: Mirar mal a Jack no parecía ser suficiente para que éste le devolviera al suelo y se marchara de la madriguera. (Mini Bunnymund)


¡Rise of the Guardians!

Sin mucho preámbulo, incursiono en esta sección con un Mini Bunnymund y Jack… me gustan juntos (sep, parejas raras) pero aún me hace ruido el que sean especies diferentes, por ello y tratando de olvidar algunos fics que me han hecho cerrar la página y huir en dirección contraria, les dejo algo más inocentón.

Por cada review que dejen, Bunny se pondrá más pachoncito *O*. Y si se pone muy pachón, puede que haga otro fic de este estilo.

* * *

**Secretos**

_Eso que pasa cuando nadie ve._

De un salto, Jack cruzó un río violeta y luego creó una brisa suave con la que podría deslizarse sobre los demás ríos de colores que tarde o temprano convergerían en aquella cascada a la que pretendía llegar; el cesped de las colinas se meció a su paso y, al levantar la vista, el cielo le resultó tan azul que juraría había sido pintado; para Jack, entrar al hogar de Bunnymund era como abrir una ventana y deslumbrarse con un día radiante que gritaba a viva voz: _primavera._

Había flores de todos los colores, árboles con enormes copas color rosa, montículos de piedra con musgo de un brillante verdor; puentes grandes y pequeños, grabados sobre piedra por doquier, y esos túnes distribuidos por aquí y por allá que le llenaban de entusiasmo invitándole a correr y esconderse.

¿Y cómo alguien que vivía en un lugar tan colorido podía tener tan mal carácter? El chico solía preguntárselo cada vez que ponía un pie en la madriguera; pero ahora que lo pensaba… llevaba más de quince minutos ahí, había dado décenas de pasos y todavía no encontraba a Bunnymund.

Tampoco había llegado ese grito, en tono enfadado, con el que el mayor le preguntaba qué quería y qué hacía en su hogar.

—Raro, muy raro… —Jack lo pensó en voz alta girando en su lugar y dando un saltito sobre una piedra, de esas que tenían un rostro feliz, antes de elevarse por los aires tratando de divizarle en los alrededores.

Pero nada.

Nada de nada.

—¡Canguro! —gritó y el llamado hizo eco—. ¿Dónde estás?

No hubo respuesta alguna, Jack se rascó la nuca y siguió caminando mientras consideraba la posibilidad de que Bunnymund realmente no estuviera en la madriguera aunque, ahora su curiosidad era más grande porque no sabía que éste tuviera por gusto vagar y tampoco imaginaba lo que haría en esos ratos; hasta donde él sabía, Bunnymund era un tanto obsesivo y sólo se dedicaba a cuidar de los huevos de Pascua que en ese momento debían de ser tan diminutos como un copo de nieve.

Probablemente, hasta les cantaba nanas o algo así…

Subió la colina a paso lento y descendió de la misma forma, quizás podría dejarle un regalo a Bunny y regresar otro día para ver qué tanto le había agradado; y es que no podía evitarlo, le gustaba ver rabiar al mayor, desesperarlo y picarlo con palabras y pequeñas acciones que sólo éste podría tomar a mal.

De los guardianes, con ese temperamento presto a discutir con él, Bunnymund lejos de ser mayor y marcar distancia actuaba como otro adolescente con el que podía jugar y sentirse _como iguales…._, o lo más cercano a eso.

—¿Eh?

Al dar el paso Jack había golpeado algo con el pie, pero al bajar la vista encontró una piedra muy peluda y redondita; así que su sonrisa se ensanchó sólo unos segundos, después recordó que debía de preocuparse porque algo tenía que estar mal ahí.

Eso no era normal, ¿cierto?

—¿Bunnymund? —se inclinó y le llamó con la esperanza de que fuera otro y no el guardían, aunque pensándolo bien en sus visitas a la madriguera nunca había encontrado más conejos rondando por ahí. _Ni tampoco alguna otra criatura, _recordó_. _

Considerando eso, ¿el mayor se sentiría solo?

—¿Bunny?…

El pompón blanco se sacudió ante el llamado en diminutivo y aunque Jack estaba preocupado, no pudo evitar la tentación de pellizarle la colita; la bolita gris respingó, se encogió en un ovillo pero al respirar volvió a estirarse sobre el cesped sin mucha energía para más.

—Mocoso —esponjado y con la voz grave de siempre, Bunny le concedió una mirada—, no toques.

—¡Eh! —Jack sonrió—, sí eres tú…

Acuclillado, el chico esperó en vano a que el otro se moviera, pegara un salto, irguiera las orejas y se defendiera con los puños en alto.

—¿Estás invernando? —preguntó.

Bunny le concedió otra mirada, más severa ahora.

—Cabeza hueca, ¿acaso no sabes nada? —gruñó por lo bajo, rodando los ojos—. Los conejos no invernamos. Y aún si lo hicieramos, sería en invierno y en un lugar seguro… no aquí, a mitad de la nada…

Jack suspiró, algo ofendido, y levantó a Bunnymund como lo haría con un gato.

—Pero te estás poniendo pachoncito —picó el costado de Bunny, haciendo que éste se removiera con las patas al aire—. ¿Seguro que no almacenas calorias para el invierno?

—¡No toques! ¡No toques!

Bunnymund trató de soltarse pero tener ese aspecto pequeño y suave sumado al que fuera Jack quien le sostenía de esa forma, le dejaba en desventaja; además, esa no era la mejor época del año para él y al cabo de unos intentos más... se cansó, suspiró, y dejó de luchar.

Simplemente se quedó quieto, sosteniendo la mirada ajena con sus ojos verdes.

Debería decir que estaba acostumbrado a lucir así y lo estaba, a menos claro que a alguien se le ocurriera visitarle y le pusiera en situaciones incómodas como esa. Mirar mal a Jack no parecía ser suficiente para que éste le devolviera al suelo y se marchara de la madriguera sin causar más alborotos.

—¡Uhhh!… ¡uh!… —las orejas de Bunny se tensaron, su colita dio un par de respingos y luego se permitió un suspiro—. Ohhh…

—¿Mejor?

Jack le había acomodado sobre su antebrazo y para que no cayera lo acercó suavemente a su pecho, Bunnymund no podía quejarse porque la piel del chico estaba fría y se sentía agradable al contacto con su vientre.

—Norte me dijo que no te gusta el calor.

—Norte…

El pequeño Bunny masculló algo que sonaba como "siempre con sus indiscreciones" y un "lo pintaré de colores en cuanto pueda" pero pegó la mejilla contra el brazo de Jack y se le escapó otro indiscreto "¡aahh!" de gusto. Cierto, no le agradaba el calor pero también era verdad que siempre rumiaba del frío y de lo mucho que afectaba a su adorada Pascua.

Prefería la primavera y su buen clima aunque no fuera eterna, debido a ello tendría que aceptar que toleraba mucho mejor el frío que el calor del verano. Bunny sonrió sin fijarse y Jack sacudió el brazo sólo para notar que éste le rodeaba la extremidad con las cuatro patas y que no podría liberarse ni aunque quisiera.

Claro que eso no impidió que Jack lo intentara un poco más…, sin resultados.

—Estás fresquito…

—¿¡Eh!? —el chico se sintió algo incómodo, al punto de saber que enrojecería a pesar de su palidez—. ¿Jack? ¿Jack Frost? —añadió como si se estuviera presentando—, ¿recuerdas?

—¡Ajá!, ¡ajá!, como sea… —Bunny no le prestó atención—. Ahora busca un árbol con sombra, vas a sentarte.

Jack permaneció de pie, confundido, mientras observaba al otro comodamente prendido de él, trataba de comprender lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero sin lograrlo del todo… optó por levantar la vista para encontrar un lugar que cumpliera con el requisito. Después de todo podía quedarse un rato, siempre lo hacía, aunque era muy raro tener una invitación que le concediera el permiso para ello.

Al final y sin buscar mucho, Jack encontró un arbol de copa poco densa pero ancha que creaba una sombra de silueta similar a la de un paraguas; así que se sentó, recargó la espalda en el tronco y mantuvo el brazo contra el pecho.

Volvió a mirar a Bunny, realmente lucía feliz y si su temperatura aliviaba en algo el bochorno que éste sentía -y si eso le ponía de buen humor- quizás él podría aventurarse a preguntar cosas que en otro momento no podría.

Seguro que daba esa impresión pero, no siempre quería hacerle rabiar.

—Bunny…

—¿Hm?

Jack dudó pero al menos no había recibido alguna patada o un nada sútil insulto a su persona.

—¿Por qué luces así? —_pequeño, pachón,_ Jack omitió los adjetivos que pasaban por su cabeza—. ¿Todo está bien?

—Es la época del año —al hablar, los bigotes de Bunny rozaron el brazo del menor y por ello movió la nariz acostumbrándose a la sensación.

—¿Verano?

Bunnymund resopló, Jack era un guardían pero uno aún muy joven y que ciertamente siempre tendría más de muchacho que de adulto; a veces olvidaba todo eso y constantemente se desesperaba con éste por su ingenuidad.

—Sí, verano, hace calor incluso en la madriguera y yo visto un abrigo de piel —le explicó pero moduló su tono—. Y no sería algo tan malo si no coincidiera con la época del año en la que los niños se olvidan un poco del Conejo de Pascua…

—¿Dejan de creer en ti cada año?

Jack sonó alarmado, ahora era muy consciente de lo que podía ocurrir por cosas así y la palabra _desaparecer _le parecía terrible.

—No dije eso —replicó—, ¿quieres dejarme terminar de hablar antes de interrumpir? No sabes escuchar —le reprendió—, eso es problemático.

—Ya…

A modo de disculpa, Jack acarició a Bunny y aunque éste tensó las orejas al sentir aquellos dedos, le bastó un par de caricias para volver a relajarse; incluso tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para recordar lo que había estado contando porque para lo mal que había estado durmiendo y lo cómodo que ahora se sentía, podría cerrar los ojos y tener buenos sueños sin ayuda de Meme.

—Dejar de creer y olvidar no son lo mismo, puedes creer en algo pero olvidarlo… son niños —Bunnymund los adoraba pero aceptaba las cosas como eran—, su atención no es muy larga… y bueno, obviamente no funciona igual para ustedes, piénsalo un poco.

Jack elevó la mirada hacia la copa rosa del árbol pero no tuvo tiempo para meditarlo pues, Bunnymund continuó.

—Los padres a lo largo del año siempre dicen "Santa lo ve todo, pórtate bien", Tooth tiene un grupo estable… niños de entre cinco y doce años, Meme les visita cada noche y tú tienes lugares en donde siempre es invierno. Pero, Pascua es sólo una vez al año y los huevos son para todos —no había reproches ni temores, después de todo él representaba la esperanza a la que cualquiera tenía derecho.

—Dicho así, es un poco injusto que te pase esto…

—En realidad no, es parte de todo —Bunny ladeó el rostro para mirar a Jack—. La esperanza es algo pequeño que acompaña a las personas todos los días de su vida pero, se vuelve grande y se hace notar en los momentos en los que se le necesita…

Como al final del invierno, esa cruda época del año que por momentos parecía que nunca iba a terminar; quizás ya no era así en el mundo moderno, pero antes había implicado el inicio de las siembras cuyas cosechas alimentarían a un pueblo, la mejor época para cazar y hasta el momento en el que nacían más niños.

El mundo cambiaba, siempre lo haría, pero la esperanza era algo que no podía faltar.

—Entiendo —Jack le carició detrás de las orejas—. Además, eres menos gruñón cuando estás pachoncito.

—¡Oh! —Bunny estiró una pata, la misma que había estado sacudiendo suavemente ante las caricias, simulando una patada al golpear al menor sobre el pecho frío—, cállate Jack…

Aún así el chico se rió, haciendo que el pecho contra el que Bunny estaba recargado, vibrara.

—Puedo venir de vez en cuando…

Jack soltó la propuesta como quién piensa en voz alta y aunque hubo una pausa larga, el mayor suspiró.

—Creo que podría tolerarlo —aceptó, a su manera.

—¿Tolerarme? —Jack arqueó una ceja.

—Eso…

Pero si Bunnymund lo pensaba con tranquilidad, no era nada desagradable aceptar esa cercanía, el frescor reconfortante de Jack y las caricias que le daba; porque si bien sabía que no era una mascota y no quería sentirse como una, algo de cariño no le hacía mal a nadie.

Y Jack tenía manos frías pero amables.

oOo


End file.
